


Harry Potter And He's Just A Muggle

by MCE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Death Eater Trials, F/M, M/M, Muggle Harry Potter, Second War with Voldemort, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizengamot, letter writing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCE/pseuds/MCE
Summary: Draco Malfoy should have no interest in the muggle boy he met at the park because they are inferior. But he can't seem to stop himself from going back. Well, that is until he can't go back because he's in a cell in Azkaban being punished for his crimes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Dear Harry Potter, What To Say To You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Born Muggle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697572) by [ShyLeatherMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLeatherMan/pseuds/ShyLeatherMan). 



> In this, the story the Dursley's told Harry about his parents death is true. He's a muggle and he knows nothing about the magical world until he meets one Draco Malfoy. The story mainly takes place in the form of letters after Draco is sentenced to Azkaban. 
> 
> This is the first fanfic I have ever written so I hope it is enjoyed.

The Wizengamot is gathered as they prepare to examine a letter. A letter written by a frantic boy who had seemed so broken.

“He begged for this letter to be delivered,” Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic is the one to say this. “What could be so important that he throws away the little dignity he has left?”

His question is left unanswered as he motions for the letter to be read. They need to decide if the letter deserves to be sent.

_“Dear Harry Potter_

_What to say to you? I can’t think of anything to say to you at this point that won’t get you either spitting mad or sad. I am sorry. I am sorry that I have abandoned you. The universe just loves to mess with us. I am sorry that I didn’t listen to you. I just needed to do one good thing in my life. I needed to save my friends. And I did save them. Blaise and Pansy and Theo are fine. They are safe and they wouldn’t have been if you hadn’t given me the courage to save them._

_Harry Potter, meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I am sorry that this is the first time you hear from me in two months. I really am sorry. They had found out about what I was doing and I could not bring myself to lead them to you. They would have killed you. I could not have let that happen. So I had to leave you behind._

_I am sorry that I chose my friends over us. I threw all our plans away but it wasn’t without a second thought. I just knew that I would have never forgiven myself if something terrible happened to them. Harry Potter, please forgive me. Forgive my stupidity and my love for my friends. Forgive me for leaving you and Amethyst behind. I know you will keep her safe._

_And our running away is no longer possible because by the time you get this, I will be sitting in a jail cell missing you. But don’t you dare miss me. Don’t you miss me Harry Potter. We both know that if you miss me you won’t live your life. So don’t miss me. I ask that of you._

_You won the bet. I owe you 50 pounds. Father didn’t get sentenced to the_ Kiss _like I expected. He just got a life sentence. I genuinely thought they would want to remove scum like him from the planet. Maybe I shouldn’t call him scum because I am my father’s son. Nothing you say could have convinced me otherwise._

_There are a million things I wish to say to you Harry Potter but there isn’t time. There is currently a war happening and I am expected to take my place. I wish I was with you right now but I’m not. I have to go now to fight on the losing side. I will rejoice when the madman dies and you will hopefully receive this letter but I doubt by my hands._

_Just remember me when you’re taking over the world. Remember my words and my eyes. Remember how warm my hands felt when we would be under the stars. Remember me Harry Potter, but don’t you dare miss me._

_Sincerely_

_Your Dragon”_

Silence reigns throughout the room as confusion sets.

“What is this,” someone calls out obviously confused.

“Yeah. I thought this would have been plans written to other death eaters.” 

“And who is this Harry Potter?”

Confused shouting fills the room as the letter is obviously not what was expected.

Kingsley quietens the room with a raised hand and asks clearly, “Should the letter be delivered?”

Whispers rise from the members of the room before a “yes” resounds around the room.

"Okay then. I will deliver this myself to figure what is going one. We need to figure out who this Harry Potter is and what his relations to Draco Malfoy is. And we need to know about the plans that Malfoy spoke off. We don't have the strength to fight another war right now." 

With the decision made, Kingsley departs from the room to deliver the letter himself and to find out what is going on.


	2. Dear Draco Malfoy I'll Always Love You

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in his office as he remembered the strange situation he was a witness to just a couple hours before. When he had gone out to find Harry Potter he certainly hadn’t expected the muggle that he met. And he certainly hadn’t expected to accept a letter on behalf of Harry Potter to deliver to Draco Malfoy. But how could he have possibly resisted when the young man was in tears.

He opens the letter to scan through to ensure that no heinous plots are being exchanged. He doubts that would happen because to his knowledge Harry Potter was just a muggle. But he scans the letter anyway because it is protocol.

_ Dear Draco Malfoy _

_ I’ll always love you. How could you think for a minute that I would ever forget you? There is no one I can ever love as I have loved you. That isn’t a love you simply forget. You have not wronged. Never hurt me intentionally. You’re sitting in a cell now and that hurts though. I wish you could be with me right now so we could look after Amethyst and watch her grow together. But I will document everything in hopes that you may one day see it. _

_ The man who came to deliver your letter seems like the strict type but he caved when I begged to send one to you. Will you forgive me Draco Malfoy if I miss you? Because we both know I will miss you. I wouldn’t have begged for this if I would not miss you. I have missed you since that day you left me to go back to your home. You told me bad things were happening and I knew when you left that day that I wouldn’t see you for a long time. _

_ It will still be a long time before I see you again my love. But I will always love you like I will always miss you. And my heart may be broken for now because you threw away our plans to run away but I will forgive you because you were not being selfish. You told me once that you are very selfish but you aren’t. You sacrificed yourself so that your friends would be safe. That makes you anything but selfish my love. _

_ Speaking of your friends, they dropped by yesterday. They wanted to meet little Amethyst. Apparently you had been speaking of the two of us so much that they wanted to ensure that I was okay and to explain what happened. They seem like such good people and I understand why you wanted to save them. Blaise told me that he is off to Belgium to just disappear for a while but he will visit me. Theo said he is going to do some exploring of the world. Apparently the two of you had planned to do this bt now you cant. He says that he’s going to gather as much information as he can so that the two of you can do it together and you’ll have a coherent vibe. _

_ I just adore your friend Pansy. She showed up with all her bags and told me she was moving in. She said she couldn’t live with herself if someone Draco loved was left on their own like that. She says she’s going to be there for the two of just until you can be there. When I told her that she couldn’t move in my love, she laughed, and told me that I couldn’t stop her from taking care of me. She also has this weird idea that we’re going into business together. No idea where she got that from. But I adore Pansy. She is like the sister I never had. And I swear that I will treat her better than Aunt Petunia treated my mother and better than how Dudley treated me. _

_ And no need to feel guilty my love. You did everything you could to save the people you care about. And I do not fault you for this. I look forward to my 50 pounds because it is well deserved.  _

_ My love, when I’m done taking over the world, I’ll name a city after you and then I will never be able to forget. It will be a city that is always filled with bright lights and is never dark. It will be a city that reflects who Draco Malfoy is. _

_ Now I should probably be ending this because Mr Shacklebolt is starting to seem impatient. Or maybe he is uncomfortable because I started to cry. Either way I should hurry this to send him on his way. _

_ I hope my love warms you where you sit just like your love warmed me where I sat when we first met. _

_ Love, _

_ Your Universe _

Kingsley folds the letter back up and rises from his seat prepared to deliver the letter to the young man who is probably freezing. 

“This will probably make him happy,” he mumbles as he exits his office and informs his secretary that he is out for the day.


	3. Dear Harry Potter Remember When

_Dear Harry Potter_

_Remember when we had that picnic? We had it in the fields in the next town over. You looked so beautiful that day. You had on the softest blue shirt and your hair was as messy as ever. I spent the entire day just staring at you. You are so much to me. I hate that I won’t get to see your silly smile that lights up the entire room. I hate that I will miss out on your laughter and your tears and the way you held my hand. You were always so gentle with me when between the two of us you were more fragile. You loved me Harry Potter and I still do not get why._

_The next time you see Blaise, tell him I said to give you my box of photos. There are so many of you in there. The ones I selfishly wanted to keep for myself. When I realized what was going to happen I placed it in Blaise’s care. You will love those pictures. They are memories of when times were simpler and we were happy._

_There is this one picture you have never seen from that first picnic. That moment is forever ingrained in my mind because it was then that I realized how much I loved you. You were taking a nap because you were absolutely knackered. You had curled up into the base of that huge willow tree and your face was framed by that hair of yours that could never calm down. By that time your soft blue shirt had been covered by that hoodie of mine you insisted on getting me. You said it looked good on me and that I had to own muggle clothing. You said you adored how you smiled. Maybe I had loved you long before that moment but it was then that I realized. Harry Potter, I would destroy then entire world if it meant keeping you safe._

_You should probably get used to Pansy. She is pushy but it’s only because she cares about you. She will be a great asset when you are taking over the world. Ensure you all tell Amethyst about me. Pansy has enough stories and pictured from when I was young to ensure my legacy is known._

_Speaking of legacies my love, what will it be? My father always told me that my legacy would the Malfoy name. He groomed me to ensure I could properly care for the name and to ensure its prosperity. He destroyed what was supposed to be my legacy in one fell swoop so what am I meant to do now? You always have a way of helping me come up with solutions so I know you won’t fail me with this. You could never fail me._

_I had a plan for your 20th birthday. I had picked out your gift and everything. It was going to be marvellous my love. But it seems that instead of celebrating your birthday I will be losing my mind in a cell in the worst and most inhumane prison in the Wizarding World. But fret not about me Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy your birthday my love and I hope your present finds you well._

_Sincerely_

_Your Dragon_

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in his office in the Ministry of Magic. He had taken up reading the letters between Draco Malfoy and his muggle lover and he was absolutely baffled. He just didn’t understand why the young Malfoy would risk everything when there was someone out there who he loved like this. It was so obvious to him that Malfoy felt guilty for leaving the muggle behind but Kingsley didn’t think he would have chosen a different path.

He places the letter back in the envelope and seals it. His mind wanders to Draco Malfoy sitting in a cell on an island while he is tormented. He can’t help but wonder if he will survive this experience with his mind intact. 

A knock sounds from the door and he calls out permission to enter. A young man with flaming red hair entires and looks Kingsley over. “Done with the letter sir,” Ron Weasley questions, waiting to retrieve it.

Kingsley nods and sighs softly. “From what I have seen no nefarious plots. Just to boys who love each other and who would give anything for the other.”

Weasley stares with a stone face before sighing. “It seems immensely sad from what you have told me.”

“It is.”

The letter trades hands as one feels sorrow for two young men in love while the other wonders how the prat he went to school with was capable of feeling something like love.


	4. Dear Draco Malfoy Life Sucks

_ Dear Draco Malfoy _

_ Life sucks doesn’t it? I’m thinking back to all those little moments when you were excited about moments that meant so much to the both of us. Like when you graduated. You were so excited to be done with Hogwarts but then you took a tutelage under Potions Master Severus Snape. You wanted to be just like him or maybe even better. You were so bright eyed when you showed up at my flat. You could have probably taken on the world. _

_ Remember a year after that when you were heading back to grace the halls of a place you thought you were done with? We were just 19 and we were still full of big dreams. Well you were. I didn’t know what I wanted to do with my life beyond keeping Amethyst safe from the cruel people. You got dragged back in with the cruel people though. It was for the best and I understand that because now I know Pansy and Blaise and Theo. _

_ I just wish it hadn’t cost us this little family we had made for ourselves. We wanted to do better than the people who raised us and I feel like we’re failing. I visited the banks today and I made my first deposit. I hadn’t realized that we had so much money in there. You were really serious when you said you were setting us up for life weren’t you?  _

_ Draco Malfoy, there are so many things I want to say to you. But I don’t know how. I want to talk for hours about when we met Amethyst and we just knew we had to protect her but you’re not here to have the conversation with me. I want to talk about that little ring I found in the drawers with your socks when I was deep cleaning the bedroom. I want to talk about those photos I didn’t know you took or kept.  _

_ I feel tears well up in my eyes because I just want to go on one last date with you. I want you to hold me and hug me and lie to me that we're safe. But that was never really a lie to you was it? You wholeheartedly believed that we were safe and you would have done anything to ensure it was true. That’s why you got yourself involved with them again when we went back, wasn't it? You needed to know that we were fine. _

_ I woke up last night and little Amethyst had the prettiest purple hair I had ever seen. I had to shove it all under a little cap so people wouldn’t think I was a bad parent who died my daughter’s hair. It feels weird to be a parent at 20 though. But I wouldn’t change it for anything. I just wish you were here.  _

_ Also Draco Malfoy, I adore Pansy Parkinson. She celebrated my birthday with me and I ensured that I had the time of my life. I see why you needed to save her too. _

_ Sincerely _

_ Your Universe. _

In a cold cell in Azkaban, a young man with the whitest blonde hair sits with his back against the wall as he holds tightly to a sheet of paper. If anyone was observing him they would have seen a tear run a track down his cheek, but since no one was, his silent tears stayed invisible to the world.


End file.
